Love is Lemon
by Ninja-edit
Summary: AU. Love is Sour, Sour is Lemon, so Love is Lemon. Shounen-ai. NejiSasu. #Special Fic for NejiSasu Day 2010#


**Judul:** Love is Lemon

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Dedicated to:** NejiSasu Day

**Genre: **Romance, Humor

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** NejiSasu

**WARNING:** AU, Shounen-ai, OOC-ness

**NOTE:** Just a simple fic for a nice day.

Judul asli fic ini tadinya _**Love is Sour, Sour is Lemon, so Love is Lemon**_. Karena kepanjangan, saya ubah..

* * *

**Love is Lemon**

**

* * *

**

.

"Bisa kau ulangi?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Jangan lihat ke jendela!" desis pemuda berambut pirang di depannya.

Kontan Sasuke memutar lehernya dan melihat ke jendela.

Seorang pemuda berambut perak menyambut pandangan matanya. Tawa renyah keluar dari mulutnya bersama dengan lengkung senyuman pemuda lain yang berambut hitam berkulit pucat di sampingnya.

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak muntah.

"Kubilang jangan lihat ke jendela! Malah lihat," Naruto—sang pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk di depannya, mendengus.

Sasuke memalingkan muka dari kedua sejoli yang baru berumur dua hari itu dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan mual, "Kalau kau bilang begitu, orang malah jadi penasaran, bodoh."

"Jangan timpakan rasa sebalmu itu padaku!" Naruto mencibir.

Sasuke menghela napas pendek. Melirik pada pasangan yang lagi hot-hotnya itu di luar jendela ruang kelas dengan sudut matanya.

Dalam beberapa detik, kakinya sudah melenggang meninggalkan ruang kelas. Ia seret langkah beratnya entah kemana, yang penting jauh dari dua sejoli yang membuat perutnya melilit itu.

Tanpa terasa, langkah berdebumnya membawanya pada toilet laki-laki. Sasuke menatap papan keterangan toilet yang tergantung di depan pintu bercat hijau norak di hadapannya.

Menghela napas sebentar, ia masuk ke dalam. Menghampiri wastafel, Sasuke menghembuskan napas keras-keras. Berusaha melepaskan penat di dadanya.

Menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin, ia diam bergeming tanpa menyadari waktu.

Sebuah tepukan di pundaknya menghenyakkan Sasuke dari alam pikirannya yang mengawang.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, menatap sang pengganggu acara melamunnya dengan tatapan yang bisa membuat bayi menangis.

"Kau menatap cermin lebih dari lima belas menit," sang pengganggu, yang diketahui bernama Neji itu, mengamati cermin yang sesaat sebelumnya asyik ditatap Sasuke. "Ada yang menarik di situ?" tambahnya dengan nada sarkastis.

"Aku sedang bertelepati dengan teman khayalanku," gerutu Sasuke balas sarkastis.

Neji memutar bola matanya.

"Sebentar," Sasuke mulai kembali pada kewarasannya, "kau tahu aku sudah lima belas menit menatap cermin, dengan kata lain kau berada di sini selama lima belas menit itu pula?" ia mengerutkan keningnya.

Neji mengangkat bahunya, merapikan rambut cokelat panjangnya di depan cermin, "Begitulah," sahutnya santai.

"Diare?" Sasuke mengerutkan hidungnya.

"Aku kemari untuk merapikan rambut," tandas Neji. "Tapi ada seorang tuan muda Uchiha yang tampak asyik memelototi cermin dengan tampang seram."

"Maaf saja kalau tampangku seram," geram Sasuke.

"Tadinya sih, mau kutendang saja kau keluar jendela," Neji mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah jendela lebar di dinding toilet.

Sasuke tak menyahut. Masih memasang tampang bak macan kumbang lapar.

"Tapi tidak jadi," Neji melirik pada Sasuke yang kembali menggeram, "ketika kuingat kau sedang dirundung duka."

"Ha!" Sasuke mendengus keras. "Persetan," tukasnya tajam sembari melangkahkan kakinya keluar toilet dan membanting daun pintu malang di belakangnya.

.

* * *

Menyandarkan tubuhnya di pinggiran pagar atap gedung sekolah, Sasuke membiarkan helaian rambutnya dimainkan angin. Sesekali digigitnya roti yakisoba di tangannya dengan malas.

Tangan kirinya menggenggam kotak susu strawberry dingin yang baru dihisap dua-tiga kali. Tampaknya ia lebih senang mengetuk-ngetukkan kotak mungil itu di lantai daripada meminumnya. Pandangan matanya menerawang ke atas langit yang biru cerah di atas kepalanya yang mendongak.

"Ah, kau lagi," sebuah suara menyeruak keheniangan atap gedung sekolah.

Sasuke melirik sedikit pada sang penjamah ketenangannya dan mengedutkan alis. Kembali ia fokus memperhatikan langit biru di atas kepalanya.

"Terserah kalau kau mau mengabaikanku," Neji mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. Beranjak menghampiri Sasuke dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi sedikit, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" ujarnya sengit.

Neji mengacungkan sebungkus roti melon dan cola di tangannya, "Makan siang, apa lagi?"

"Kau tidak diharapkan di sini," ujar Sasuke lagi, masih dengan nada bicaranya yang masam.

"Sejak kapan ada peraturan bahwa yang boleh makan siang di sini hanya kau?" Neji tak acuh. Asyik membuka bungkus roti melonnya dan menggigitnya dengan lahap.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas keras-keras, "Kau tidak lihat aku sedang berpikir? Aku butuh ketenangan," tukasnya sengit.

"Maaf, kalau kau lupa, yang mengajakku bicara sampai barusan itu kau," Neji tersenyum manis, "silakan lanjutkan aktifitas 'melamun seperti orang bodoh'-mu itu, abaikan saja keberadaanku di sini. Aku tidak peduli."

Ingin Sasuke tonjok kawan karibnya yang satu itu.

Namun ia kembali asyik mengamati langit dengan air muka jenuh.

.

.

.

"Bel sudah berbunyi," Sasuke bergumam.

"Hn, lima menit lalu," timpal Neji. Asyik mengamati langit seperti halnya Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menyahut sejenak, sebelum kembali berujar, "Kenapa tidak masuk kelas?"

Neji mengangkat bahunya, "Kau sendiri tidak beranjak," ujarnya tak acuh.

"Kalau aku terjun dari sini, kau juga bakal terjun?" timpal Sasuke sinis.

"Kurasa aku bakal tertawa," Neji balas sekenanya.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Menurutmu itu apa?" Neji menengadahkan kepalanya dan menunjuk langit di atas kepala meraka dengan dagunya.

"Langit," Sasuke menjawab sekenanya dengan nada bosan.

"Yang putih-putih," geram Neji.

"Awan," Sasuke tak kalah geram.

"Bentuknya, bentuknya," Neji mendecak, nada suaranya terkesan sebal.

"Bentuk?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, walau raut mukanya dengan jelas masih menampakkan rasa sebalnya.

Neji mendecak lagi, "Ya, seperti pesawat terbang, pohon, rumah, atau apa, begitu? Apa yang kau lihat?"

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Memperhatikan pola bentuk awan yang tergantung di angkasa di atas kepalanya dengan cermat.

"Apa?" ulang Neji. Lebih tenang kini.

"Bentuknya seperti…" Sasuke masih berpikir, "awan."

Seketika Neji ingin sekali membanting kepalanya ke lantai.

Sasuke mendengus. Menyesap susu strawberry-nya yang sudah tak dingin lagi dengan pandangan bosan.

"Kau tahu," ujar Neji setelah pulih dari emosinya. Tampaknya ia pantas mendapat nilai A untuk mata pelajaran menahan amarah—kalau ada, "sikapmu yang menyebalkan itu kadang membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh karena masih tetap jadi temanmu."

Sasuke mendelik, "Lihat siapa yang bicara."

"Gaya bicaramu yang suka meremehkan orang dan sarkastis itu juga," tambah Neji menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tampang serius. Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Kurasa kau perlu memanfaatkan cermin untuk hal lain selain untuk merapikan rambut konyolmu itu. Pikir dahulu sebelum bicara, lihat dulu dirimu sendiri," Sasuke melengkungkan bibirnya penuh sindiran.

"Hei, rambut adalah nyawa seorang pria!" tukas Neji merasa diejek.

Sasuke tak habis pikir mengapa kawannya itu lebih mencemaskan sindirannya soal rambut daripada tingkah polahnya, "Aku malas berdebat soal rambut," ujarnya di antara tarikan napasnya.

"Biar kuberitahu. Yang itu, itu," Neji mengangkat telunjuknya dan menggerakkan ujung telunjuknya mengikuti lekuk awan yang tergantung di langit.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, namun tak menyahut.

"Mirip Suigetsu."

Kotak susu membentur wajah kepala Neji dengan keras, sebelum akhirnya terguling di lantai dengan isinya yang berhamburan.

"Tidak perlu melempar susu padaku, tahu," Neji berujar datar.

"Sebut namanya sekali lagi, berikutnya yang kulempar adalah kau. Dari sini. Ke bawah," getirnya dengan barisan gigi yang dirapatkan dan suara yang mendesis.

Neji mengusap helaian rambutnya yang ternoda oleh likuid merah muda dan lengket, "Mau sampai kapan kau misuh-misuh sendiri begitu?"

"Siapa yang misuh-misuh?" teriak Sasuke.

Neji menunjuknya dengan tampang inosen.

Sasuke menggerutu, namun tak menyangkal.

"Sudahlah, laki-laki masih banyak," lanjut Neji lagi dengan santai.

Sasuke mendengus keras, "Kau bisa ngomong mudah, karena bukan kau yang diputuskan oleh pacarmu karena orang lain yang TAMPANGNYA MIRIP DENGANMU," ada penekanan dalam beberapa kata yang dilontarkannya dengan nada pahit campur emosi pedas.

"Sai, ya," Neji menghela napas, "memang, mirip sekali dia, denganmu," Neji melirik kawan karib di sebelahnya yang masih dalam kondisi labil itu.

"MIRIP. Memang mirip! Ha!" Sasuke meremas roti yakisoba-nya yang masih tersisa setengah di genggamannya keras-keras.

"Lihat tingkahmu itu, cemberut seharian, marah-marah, detik ini melamun seperti orang bodoh, detik berikutnya meledak dan memuntahkan lahar," Neji menatap Sasuke lekat.

Sasuke mendecak, "Pergi saja kau. Mati saja kau."

"Siapa? Aku? Atau S—"

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN SEBUT NAMANYA!"

Kini roti yakisoba yang mendarat di atas kepala Neji. Roti yang tinggal separuh itu meluncur jatuh ke lantai dengan seksi.

"Aku bahkan belum sebut namanya!" bentak Neji dengan amarah di ubun-ubun.

Sasuke melotot tajam. Tak mengindahkan nada suara Neji yang meninggi.

Neji menghela napas keras, memijit keningnya yang terasa pening, "Oke, santai."

Sasuke mengedutkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Neji yang tidak jelas itu. Namun memilih untuk diam.

"Asal kau tahu saja ya," Neji berusaha menata suaranya dalam intonasi yang tenang, walau gagal, "sikapmu yang di luar kebiasaan itu membuatmu sangat _out of character_. Malu-maluin saja."

Alis Sasuke kembali berkedut.

"Jangan terlalu terpaku pada satu orang saja begitu! Lihat sekelilingmu. Coba lihat di atas kepalamu," Neji mulai lagi, masih dengan sedikit menggeram.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya.

Hilang.

Awan besar yang bergumul membentuk pahatan bantuk muka seseorang yang sebelumnya tampak nyengir lebar di sana, kini telah lenyap. Awan besar itu telah berpencar menjadi buih-buih kapas putih yang berserakan di angkasa. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya.

"Lihat, langit saja demokratis," komentar Neji bangga dengan penemuannya.

Sasuke tidak paham bagaimana makna 'demokratis' bagi Neji, dan apa hubungannya dengan langit dan awan. Tapi ia cukup paham bahwa entah mengapa, hatinya terasa lega. Seolah beban berat yang menghimpit dadanya dua hari belakangan telah lenyap tak berbekas.

Atau mungkin lenyap terpencar menjadi buih-buih kapas yang tersapu angin dan menjauh hingga menghilang dari pandangan.

"Kadang kau memang suka bertingkah seperti orang bodoh, tapi kurasa aku lebih senang kau menjadi dirimu yang biasa. Yang sok kuasa, egois, cool, kalem, dan sok tahu. Daripada diri melankolismu yang melamunkan ini-itu tak kenal waktu dan tempat seperti orang bodoh saja," tutur Neji lagi tanpa beban.

Sasuke mengedutkan alisnya, "Trims?"

Neji menarik sudut bibirnya, "Oke, Sasuke. Lupakan si rambut perak itu. Mendingan juga aku."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Cokelat panjang lebih ngetren sekarang daripada perak sebahu," jelas Neji.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Jangan cemberut terus, nih kubawakan sesuatu," Neji merogoh kantung celana seragamnya. Menyodorkan sekotak manisan di tangannya.

"Lemon?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya sedikit. Kini setelah kembali pada pikiran logisnya, ia kembali pada dirinya yang kalem dan berkomposur. Ekspresi berlebihan hanya membuatnya OOC saja.

"Pepatah bilang, cinta pertama itu berasa seperti lemon. Asam manis yang tak terlupakan. Manis karena di sana kau rasakan keluguan dan kepolosan akan rasa cinta. Asam karena dalam banyak kasus, cinta pertama itu tidak pernah terwujud," Neji memulai penjelasan singkatnya ringan, dengan seulas senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Terus?" Sasuke meregangkan urat di keningnya. "Kau mau mengejekku, begitu?"

"Daripada mengingat kenangan buruk tentang si S—ehem, maksudku si 'itu'," Neji berdehem walau tenggorokannya tidak gatal. Rupanya ia ingat bahwa nama berinisial 'S' itu tabu bagi Sasuke jika ia masih sayang rambutnya. "Sebaiknya kau sudahi rasa perih ini dan menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lain, yang akan membuatmu terlupa pada asamnya jalinan cinta pertamamu yang kandas di tengah jalan ini," ujarnya seolah meniru lirik lagu penyanyi lokal.

"Bisa lebih jelas?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Namun air mukanya datar dan tenang.

"Dengan mencicipi manisan lemon ini, kau akan melupakan rasa masam cinta pertamamu dan mengingat rasa irisan buah lemon ini, seumur hidupmu," Neji mengangkat bahunya.

"Terdengar konyol," Sasuke menyahut datar. "Logikanya tidak jelas, tidak ada dasarnya, tidak ada prinsipnya."

"Tidak ada rumus kalkulus untuk patah hati, Sasuke. Lewati patah hati dengan hal-hal konyol. Tidak ada yang akan tertawa," timpal Neji sekenanya. Menatap langit biru di atas kepalanya dan bersandar dengan tenang.

Sasuke mendengus. Namun beberapa detik kemudian tangannya tergapai meraih kotak manisan lemon di tangan Neji yang masih tersorong padanya.

Ia tak berkata-kata.

Neji juga tak berkata-kata.

Angin bersemilir kencang, menghempaskan bungkus plastik yakisoba Sasuke di lantai, dan menggelindingkan kaleng cola Neji yang teronggok kaku. Atap gedung sekolah yang sunyi senyap itu terlarut dalam simfoni bunyi deru angin dan isakan pelan.

"…Asam."

Neji tak menyahut. Mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya dan membiarkan sayup isak tangis samar menyusup gendang telinganya.

"Aku tahu bagaimana membuatnya terasa manis," sahut Neji setengah berbisik.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Sangat manis hingga kau merasa air matamu terjatuh saking manisnya."

Sasuke masih terdiam membisu, hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa tiba-tiba saja Neji mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecupnya lembut.

Kedua kelopak mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar. Dalam sekejap kilat ia lupa cara bernapas.

"Manis?" Neji menatapnya lekat.

"...Rasa cola."

.

.

Suara isak tangis masih terdengar di udara, membelah angin yang menderu perlahan dalam desisan lembut menyapu lantai.

Namun kini air mata itu tumpah karena rasa manis. Bukan rasa asam.

Ciuman sesaat setelah patah hati.

Saking manisnya hingga kau rasakan air matamu jatuh tanpa sanggup kau tahan.

.

.

**OWARI**

**

* * *

**

**End Note:**

Entah kebebalan apa yang saya punya dengan pede menulis end note untuk fic ga jelas ini. v.v

Neji dan Sasuke dalam fic ini saya gambarkan jauh dari romantisme. Walau tampaknya si Neji berusaha (dan ujung2nya malah terasa creepy. lol *dijyuuken*).

Lalu… Suigetsu! Maap karena udah mencemarkan nama baikmu! *sujud ke Sui*

Dan ke Sai juga... (disuruh Afuri *plakk*)


End file.
